


Snuff Film

by Alexandra1999



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Filming, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Snuff, Twincest, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra1999/pseuds/Alexandra1999
Summary: THIS IS FUCKED UP.This is my first story here and I know it's not that great hahah





	Snuff Film

Nigel was always one step ahead of everyone in Bucharest but not now.  
See, Nigel is the twin brother of Hannibal Lecter, the two of them got along like a house on fire when they were children but as soon as Nigel betrayed him and his husband Will Graham.

He majorly underestimated the murder husband's and is now chained up in their basement.

"Let me go you psychos" Nigel screamed at the top of his lungs pulling on the chains trying to get free.

The door to the basement swung open and the murder husband's walked down the stairs.

"I said let me go you psychos" 

They didn't say a word as they prepared the camera and torture impliments.

"Make sure you get everything in frame" Hannibal instructed Will calmly.  
Will simply nodded and did as he was told and turned the camera on. "I'm already thinking of the beadutiful dishes you're going to make out of him"

"I'm sorry what?" Nigel spat still trying to get free "dishes?!"

"Yes dearest brother" Hannibal said walking over to his twin. "After all, you did rat us out to the FBI to save your drug empire"  
"No I fucking didn't you sick freak"

He picked up a scalpel and bought it to Nigel left eye. "You've been awfully rude, brother." Hannibal then pushed the scalpel in and dislodged the eye making it fall on the ground as Nigel screamed.

Will felt his jeans tighten around his crotch, he's always thought his husband was sexy covered head to toe in blood. He walked over to where Nigels eye was and let out a low groan when he put it in his mouth staring in Nigels good eye. "Leave the right" 

Hannibal nodded and turned back to his twin. "You better be quiet brother or I'll rip out your vocal chords"

"Fuck off you fags, you know i hate gays" Nigel says with gritted teeth.

Hannibal tuts at the vulgar language and beckons Will to join him. He embraced his husband and kissed him passionately causing them to grow harder.

"That's a shame brother because the man I love is going to have sex with you"

Nigel tried to protest but the chains were cutting into his wrists and ankles. Will untied him and bent him over so his face was facing the camera. He grabbed Nigels hair as he plunged his erection into his ass. Hannibal kneeled down to whisper in his brothers ear "people are homophobic are usually projecting their own self hatred of being homosexual" 

Tears started flowing out of Nigels eye. He didn't want to admit he's into it.  
"I'm sorry okay? Please let me go"

"Not now" growled Will as he came inside Nigel. "We've not had our fun." He flung Nigel to the ground and straddled him. Hannibal adjusted the camera to show Will slicing into Nigels chest and abdomen with the precision of a pathologist. "Let me go" 

"I said no"

"My turn" said Hannibal with his trademark sadistic grin. He unzipped his dress trousers and fucks Nigels stomach wound. "It doesn't hurt to season the meat" he said smiling at Will. Will chuckles and cheers his husband on.

By this point Nigel had died but Hannibal carried on. As soon as he came, he delved into his twins stomach and pulled out his liver. "I think this would be good with some fava beans and chianti, you go upstairs and clean up whilst I cook for us"

Will ran upstairs and jumped in the shower letting the water fall around him. He then got dressed in some joggers and a t-shirt with a dog printed on.

He met his husband in the dining room ready to eat.

"A toast I think" Will said. "To your brother, always provided the best meals."


End file.
